Excuses
by RyokoJesseandFiend
Summary: InuKag fluff. oneshot. Inuyasha likes lollipops? Cliche?


Discalimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Too much gore and angst for me.

InuKag random fluff. no point. fun!

--

It was a sunny day five hundred years in the past. Don't all the best stories start while it's storming? The sun wasn't feeling kind, then. Make it a sad tale, he said. Make them SUFFER...

Shippo liked lollipops. Once he had choked on one, although that only turned him off of the red. The scent of artificial cherry now made him run and hide, so Kagome only brought blueberry-flavored pops, one of which he held now. It was a transluscent blue, shining in the midst of the vengeful sun. He pawed the hard surface, feeling the tiny orb clip and scratch under his claws. He licked his lips in anticipation of the treat, leaning forward with a protruding tongue, imagining the sugary goodness already...

YEEP!

There was a sudden gust of wind and Shippo opened his eyes. The delightful pop was gone! He searched all around frantically,m sniffing as hard as he could, but he was only a young pup and his sense of smell wasnt developed quite enough to sense it if it had been stolen away...He sighed in defeat, figuring a greedy bird had taken it and escaped far off into the treetops. Maybe Kagome would get him another...

--

They were leaving tomorrow morning, she knew, and was trying to get comfortable on the riverbank. It wouldnt be worth the small break if she didnt relax at all. She pulled the thin blanket from her bag and curled up under it, eltting the sun run across her huddled shoulders and warm her naturally. Eyesclosed, she slipped her shoes off and sighed, letting a small smile grow on her face, her spirit at ease. Things were alright, really. Things were all right.

WOOSH!

The sound of heavy, flapping cloth and soft footfalls disquieted her mind. She kept her eyes closed, expecting him to poke her, nag at her lack of strength, or ask why they couldnt have left this morning (as he'd been doing all day). Of course, her expectations didnt ring true. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha sitting in hsi usual fashion, staring at the stream quietly, a bored look on his features. She blinked and relaxed, even a bit happy for his company if he was going to stay quiet like that.

She heard a sigh, and then a POP! Something like a swallow followed it...

Her eyes opened to find Inuyasha's eyes closed in delight. His thin, wide tongue reached out and gently licked the side of a bright blue lollipop. Thre tongue retreated and he smiled. Then he licked again, examined it, and licked once again, until it was an all-out attack of wet puppy-kisses.

Kagome was torn between scolding him, as he had obviously stolen it from poor little Shippo, and laughing her head off at how much he was truly enjoying it. In fact, she was getting a little jealous! Trying to be ultra-quiet, she slid the blanket from her shoulders and crawled round behind the happy hanyou. Reaching out one small delicate hand, she let the slope of the bank tilt her just a little closer...

Inuyasha opened his eyes and, using his left hand, grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her ove his shoulder and into his lap in a disgruntled heap. He held the lollipop as far away as possible from her, though still in his reach. She reached for it with a pathetic little swipe. He laughed.

"Did you think I didnt hear you? Smell you? Notice you at all?" he popped the lolli back into his mouth and held it to one side, stuck behind a fang as he spoke. "You know, it tastes fantastic. How come you never bring any back for me, huh?"

She scoffed. "Because you're frightening on sugar. Now let me-" She attempted to grab the stick poking from his mouth but only managed to annoy him as he shoved her back down.

"Look, Kagome, I've been trying to knick one of these things from your pack for days. Now that I finally managed to steal one from that obnoxious little kitsune-"

"You DID steal it from Shippo! I cant believe you. He's only a tiny little thing, so helpless and forlorn and cute and..."

"Oh, shut up, bitch! You spoil the little demon just because he's got a fluffy tail - he's 'SO cute.' Well I've got fluffy HAIR! How about THAT! So I deserve one of these things just as much as the next demon!" He 'hmph'ed and returned to avidly smothering the pop with his tongue.

He called her a bitch. He mocked her. She should be angry. Shouldnt she? Then why the hell was she smiling so huge? Why was she reaching up to gently scratch behind his ear? Maybe she had just learned how to be a good, obedient woman like she should? Not likely.

"You know, if you had just told me you were jealous I would have given you one too."

Despite himself, he blushed. Stupid woman. Always knew the things he tried to hide. He looked down into his lap and wiggled his nose. "I am not-"

Deft fingers plucked the pop from his loose right hand.

CRUNCH!

"Eh?"

When Inuyasha looked up, Kagome was smiling deviously, waving the empty lollipop stick in front of his nose and happily crunching its remains into obliteration between her teeth.

"You-! I-! I cant believe you! You just-! How do I-? Oh, screw it!"

With a small growl, he leaned down, grabbing the sides of her face with his hands, and pulled her mouth up to his. It was quick and forceful, not romantic at all. Due to the shock of the movement, the inability to move her head, and the fact that her mind was spinning and her heart felt like it was on fire, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and held on tight.

The lollipop was still in her mouth when he forced his tongue past her lips. Her heart jumped and she felt herself respond instinctively reaching out to lick back, one hand gripping tight to his back. The kiss broke sooner than she expected.

Nothing was going as she expected today, come to think of it.

Inuyasah smiled, sticking out his tongue and sitting back on his haunches. There, glinting in the warm, menacing sun that day, lay the shattered pieces of the lollipop. Blue reflections bounced across Inuyasha's nose and poor Kagome...poor Kagome had become "deadly Kagome." She sprang to her feet and ran faster than she ever remembered, promptly sitting Inuyasha and tackling him to the grass. She straddled him and forced herself not to think when she grabbed his face and reciprocated his actions, immediately licking into his mouth, stealing some candy, and biting his bottom lip as she pulled away. His eyes were wide, startled at her audacity. His mouth was open, a little dazed at the way she had...done that.

And although she had just jumped and molested Inuyasha, Kagome had the dignity to be extremely embarrassed by her own actions. She sat back on his lap, her hand to her lips, slowly chewing the pieces of lollipop she had retrieved and struggling between pretending it hadnt happened and going in for more.

Inuyasha closed his mouth and tasted the candy pieces left there. He chewed them slowly, watching Kagome chew her own, feeling her warm body across his lap, heavy and tempting.

"Why did you do that?" she said timidly.

"I..."

The pieces had finished dissolving in his mouth.

"...I - Why did YOU do that?" he retorted. He knew very well what she must have been feeling. What she must have been thinking. What he must have been thinking when he'd gone to take his stolen goods back in the first place.

The pieces had finished dissolving in her mouth.

"Me? Well, I..."

He smirked - "Feh" - and sat up so that her legs were wrapped round his waist and she sat comfortably in his lap. He held her so that she wouldnt fall (or become flustered and run away). His lips came dreadfully close to her ear, and he whispered.

"It was just a great excuse."

---

Owari.

---

Somewhere deep in the forest...

Shippo saw a glint of light in the tree, something shiny and faintly...blue! He scrambled frantically up to the tree, his tiny claws making it a fairly simple task. About ten feet up, he reached a large bird's nest. There laying in the nest was a collection of about about ten eggs, one of them bright blue and the rest a startling red. Shippo, convinced they were really some bird's secret stash of lollipops, smelled a horrible, imagined wave of cherry scent and fainted in horror and shock. He tumbled ungracefully to the ground in a heap of fluff, and when he awoke minutes later, Sango and Miroku were questioning him furiously about how he'd thought of a lollipop, how he'd known it would work, and (Miroku asked this offhandedly) were they could get one of their own. 


End file.
